The present invention relates to a novel paving apparatus. Surfaces such as parking lots, Cul de sac, golf cart runways, walkways, bicycle trails, and the like often require paving or repaving after a period of time.
In the past, paving machines have been unable to easily accomplish this task due to their size and configuration relative to the small areas being paved. Also, such areas are many times paved manually which is very expensive to accomplish.
A self-propelled compact surfacing machine which may be operated by one person would be a notable advance in the transportation field.